Hold Me Tenderly
by Zelvaren Yuvrezla
Summary: -Fic khusus AkuRoku days yang baru sempet dibuat- Peringatan 3 tahun dimana Axel dan Roxas bersama, dan Axel merencanakan untuk group date bersama dengan teman" lainnya. Main : Akuroku, Side : RiSo, ZeMyx, VanVen. Warning! Sho-ai :D


**~ Hold Me Tenderly ~**

Kingdom Hearts fanfiction

**Disclaimer** : Kingdom Hearts II, KH BBS, Square Enix  
**Setting** : AU  
**Rating** : T+  
**Warning** : Shounen Ai, Curse Word, Maybe OOC  
**Main Pair** : Akuroku  
**Side Pair** : RiSo, ZeMyx, VanVen

A/N : Halooo, Guys! Kali ini cerita yang author buat khusus buat peringatan AkuRoku days yang harusnya jatuh pada tanggal 13 Agustus kemaren, tapi gara" author ga sempe buat, jadi baru bikin sekarang T A T  
Seperti biasa, bakal ada banyak pair disini, tapi tentunya AkuRoku yang akan dibahas lebih detail XD sekian dulu deh basa-basi dari author, met baca iia~

With Love,

Zelvaren Yuvrezla a.k.a ren-chanz

-oOoxXx-xXxoOo-

_Hurry, to where my most precious is, I want to be together with the person who I love_

-oOoxXx-xXxoOo-

Mata hijau _emerald_ dari pemuda berambut _spiky_ merah sedang menatap lurus seorang pemuda berambut _blonde_ bermata biru _shaphire_ yang asik meminum _vanilla shake_ yang ia pesan beberapa menit lalu.

"Roxy-poo" katany sambil memegang tangan pemuda tersebut

Pemuda berambut _blonde_ itu memberi sedikit pelototan kearah pemuda _pyro_ tersebut, sambil memutar bola matanya "Sudah kukatakan, jangan sebut nama aneh itu, Axel"

"Buuu~" Axel meraut, mengembungkan pipinya "Kalau begitu kembali ke panggilan awal deh. Hey, Roxy, aku baru saja memikirkan sebuah ide gila!" Katanya penuh dengan antusias

Roxas yang sedari tadi sibuk meminum minumannya pun terhenti karena perkataan Axel "Ide seperti apa, Ax?" Tanya Roxas penasaran

"Ayo kita buat group date!" katanya dengan keras yang alhasil membuat orang-orang disekitarnya melihat kearah mereka.

Roxas yang agak malu segera menyuruh Axel untuk mengecilkan suaranya, rona di pipinya mulai muncul ketika Axel mulai berceplas-ceplos lagi, mengeluarkan idenya

"Kita bisa pergi bersama, bagaimana bila kau ajak kakak dan adikmu yang manis itu, dan aku mengajak sahabatku yang super rewel itu, _cool right?_" katanya sambil tersenyum sangat lebar

"Maksudmu, kita pergi bersama Ventus dan Sora yang notabene akan mengajak Vanitas dan Riku, lalu kau akan mengajak Demyx dengan Zexion yang selalu ia bawa-bawa?"

"Yupp~~ bagaimana? Pasti seru, bukan?" Axel segera mengeluarkan ponselnya "bila kau setuju akan kuhubungi Demyx untuk memastikan jadwalnya"

"Ow, Ax, terakhir kali kita pulang kerumah waktu Vanitas dan Riku ada, mereka sedang asik _make out_ di dapur dan ruang tamu, Van dengan Ven lalu Riku dengan Sora, Bagaimana bila kita mengajak mereka dalam satu tempat? Mungkin saja Demyx bisa grepe-grepe Zexion di depan umum!"

Dan kali ini, perkataan Roxas yang berhasil menarik perhatian orang-orang sekitarnya, bahkan ada ibu-ibu yang berada disana langsung mengajak anaknya makan diluar setelah mendengar perkataan Roxas.

"Aww~ biarkan saja mereka~ yang penting aku bisa pergi dengan Roxy-ku~" kata Axel sambil mengusap kepala Roxas

Roxas hanya tersenyum, pasrah dengan karma yang akan mereka peroleh bila mengajak mereka semua untuk group date. "Baiklah, akan kuberitahu Ventus dan Sora juga"

"Yeshh!" kata Axel tersenyum bahagia, ia langsung menekan tombol panggilan cepat ke-3 dan langsung komat-kamit di telepon bersama dengan Demyx. Sambil tersenyum Roxas pun mengirim pesan kepada 2 saudaranya itu

Tepatnya sudah 2 tahun lebih lamanya saat Axel pertama kali menyatakan perasaannya kepada Roxas, dan Roxas pun menyambut perasaannya dengan sangat baik, karena mereka saling menyadari bahwa mereka memiliki perasaan satu sama lain. Banyak hal yang terjadi selama 2 tahun terakhir ini bagi Axel. Mengenal Roxas, ia mengenal arti sebuah kasih sayang, ia keluar dari grup _Hell Briker_, dimana saat itu grup tersebut adalah grup yang paling ditakuti oleh para preman di _Twillight Town._

Semenjak kepindahan keluarga Strife ke _Twillight Town_, bagi Vanitas, yang merupakan ketua _Hell Briker_ dan Axel, yang merupakan salah satu anggotanya pun berubah.

Pertama kali mereka bertemu dengan Vanitas, mereka agak terkejut karena muka Van dan Sora agak mirip, setelah diselidiki, ternyata Van masih ada relasi keluarga dengan keluarga Strife.

Demyx, yang adalah sahabat Axel sejak kecil sudah mengenalnya sangat lama, dan saat dimana orangtuanya meninggalkannya, Demyx lah yang masih setia menjadi teman Axel. Meskipun kadang Demyx akan menjadi sangat _hyper _dan meresahkan, tetapi ia bisa menjadi sahabat yang sangat baik. Demyx sangat senang bermain music, dan pertama kali ia berjumpa dengan Zexion adalah saat dimana ia ingin ke perpustakaan dan yang menjaga perpus saat itu adalah Zexion, sebagai part time job. Dan saat itu juga, Demyx tidak hentinya mengunjungi perpustakaan itu dan berkenalan dengan Zexion.

-oOoxXx-xXxoOo-

"Lalu? Mau kemana kita saat ini?" kata Demyx yang hyper sudah berjalan mengelilingi ruang tengah keluarga Strife.

"Demyx, jadilah anak manis dan duduk di sebelah Zexion sebelum aku membuatmu menjadi ham giling" kata Vanitas yang menopang tangannya sambil menyender di sudut tembok, disebelahnya terlihat Ventus yang sedang duduk sambil meminum teh.

Mendengar ancaman bahaya dari Van, Demyx pun langsung duduk dengan manis dan memeluk Zexion sambil menunjukkan wajah puppy tears-nya. Riku hanya tertawa sambil mengusap kepala Sora yang ada disebelahnya.

"Ehmm… saudara-saudari sekalian.." kata Axel dengan serius

"Ax, tidak ada saudari disini.." balas Roxas

"Mouuu, kau merusak adegan kerenku nih, Rox!" raut Axel

Mereka hanya bisa tertawa oleh perkataan Roxas dan Axel tadi

"Baiklah, kembali ke topic, guys" kata Riku sambil penepuk tangannya

"Orang sibuk selalu memastikan waktu~" sepat Axel kepada Riku

"Axiee! Jangan ganggu Riku-babyku!" kata Sora mengembungkan pipinya "Masih untung dia bisa meluangkan waktu sibuknya untuk pergi bersama-sama ini"

"Hoo.. Riku-baby?" Tanya Ventus, terkejut mendengar panggilan dari Sora

Muka Riku terlihat agak merona mendengar panggilan khusus Sora padanya terceplos begitu saja oleh kekasihnya

"Upss" kata Sora sambil menutup mulutnya "Rikuu…gomennn"

"Tapi, jadi model ternama pasti cukup berat kan, kau harus menyamar bila ingin keluar, atau mungkin saat ini _paparazzi_ sedang menguntitmu diluar sana" _smirk_ Zexion pada Riku

"Benar juga! Bagaimana ini!?" panik Sora yang spontan berdiri

Namun Riku segera memeluk pinggangnya, dan menaruh Sora di pahanya "asal itu bersamamu, aku tidak khawatir, Sora"

"Awww… Rikuuu.."

"Okeoke! Sebelum 2 orang ini **MAKE OUT**, segera masuk ke topic" teriak Roxas histeris

"Ehm.." kata Axel berdumam "Baiklah, sebelumnya, Sora, kembali ke tempat dudukmu. Alasan kenapa kami memanggil kalian adalah, aku merencanakan untuk group date! Guys, bayangkan kita bisa bersenang-senang bersama, bergila-gila bersama sebelum di akhir berpencar bersama pasangan masing-masing_, so, your answer?_"

Ventus tertawa kecil "Bila Van setuju aku akan ikut" tanyanya sambil melihat kearah Van sambil tersenyum lembut

"_Well,_ asal kondisi Ventus tidak memburuk, aku ikut, dengan syarat aku akan membawa Ventus pulang bila ia mendapat serangan lagi" lirik Van pada Ven, dan tak lama Ven langsung mengecup pipi Van sebagai tanda terimakasihnya

"_So sweet_.." kata Demyx sambil melipat tangannya "Zexy, ayo kita juga" katanya dengan riang dan segera melesat untung mencium Zexion, dan alhasil mendapat hadiah bogem mentah dari Zexion

"Lalu, tempat?" Tanya Zexion

"Twillight Garden~" kata Axel dengan bangga

"Ooohhh! Tempat dimana aku bertemu Zexy diseberang taman itu!" kata Demyx sambil bangkit berdiri "aku juga suka bermain music disana bersama band-ku"

"Betul sekali, Dem! Dan itu tempat dimana Sora bertemu Riku pertama kali~" balas Axel sambil melihat kearah Sora

"Lalu tempat **kau **bermain basket seharian seperti maniak, Ax" sepat Sora

"dan tempat Van biasa break-dance" kata Ventus dengan lembut

Yang alhasil semua terdiam lalu memandang Vanitas dengan tatapan tidak percaya

"Van? Break dance?" Tanya Demyx dengan mulut terbuka lebar, diikuti sahabatnya tercinta, Axel.

Van mengerutkan dahinya, risih dilihat oleh beberapa pasang mata yang seperti memandangnya dengan tatapan 'hey, aku melihat alien'

"_Oh, guys_, kalian tidak pernah melihat sisi lain Van ternyata. Break-dancenya sangat bagus lho, aku sempat melihatnya beberapa kali ketika ia sedang bosan dan memutuskan untuk menggerakan tubuhnya" kata Ventus tersenyum lebar

"Aku tidak tahu Van memiliki hobi yang unik seperti itu" kata Roxas yang kembali pada dunianya lagi dan membangunkan Axel dari dunia khayalannya.

"Jadi? Setuju kesana?" kata Axel bersemangat

"Jawabannya sudah pasti kan~" kata Sora sambil mengedipkan matanya

-oOoxXx-xXxoOo-

Sesampainya di Twillight Garden, mereka memasuki area permainan, dimana Sora sudah ribut ingin bermain kereta-keteraan dengan kecepatan extra cepat, yang alhasil membuat Sora kapok tidak ingin naik lagi. Ven hanya menunggu diluar bersama Van, karena permainan extreme seperti itu tidak cocok untuk dirinya yang kondisi fisiknya lemah sejak lahir, berbeda dengan Roxas yang kuat.

Sedangkaan sewaktu di area rumah hantu, Demyx sudah merengek-rengek ingin keluar, Zexion seperti biasa dengan wajah datarnya terus maju. Roxas memegang tangan Axel dengan erat, tegang dengan suasana horror yang tercipta didalam, Riku yang berada di paling depan, maju dengan santai, diikuti oleh Sora yang tampaknya agak ketakutan. Di paling belakang, ada Ventus dan Vanitas. Yang membuat mereka terkejut adalah saat dimana ada hantu yang menarik Ventus, dan tanpa rasa belas-kasih, Van langsung membanting orang yang menarik tangan Ven tersebut. Tak lama mereka pun segera keluar dari tempat tersebut.

Setelah cape bermain, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi makan bersama, dan mereka berhasil membuat tempat makan tersebut menjadi kapal pecah oleh keributan yang mereka ciptakan.

Setelah mengobrol cukup lama, akhirnya Demyx bilang kalau ia ingin pergi ke toko buku yang tidak jauh dari sini, entah mengapa Demyx dan Zexion memiliki hobi yang sama, membaca buku. Zexion tentang pengetahuan dan Demyx tentang music. Meskipun Zexion diam, tetapi jangan remehkan dia, diam-diam menghanyutkan bila mengenalnya lebih dekat.

Sora dan Riku yang memisahkan diri kedua, mereka ingin pergi ke tempat dimana mereka bertemu dan makan gulali bersama. Roxas yang tidak ingin melihat _lovey-dovey_ mereka pun mempersilahkan mereka pergi dengan tenang.

Tak lama Axel mengajak Roxas untuk pergi ke toko baju, Roxas mengajak Ven untuk ikut, namun Ven masih ingin berada disini sambil mengobrol dengan Van, makannya akhirnya Rox dan Ax pun memisahkan diri dari Vanitas dan Ventus.

-oOoxXx-xXxoOo-

"Jam 8 kita akan kumpul lagi di depan pintu gerbang, setelah parade selesai" kata Axel dengan gembira "Roxy, ayo cepat kemari, ada satu baju yang dari tadi menarik perhatianku!"

"Baju apa Ax?" Roxas mendekat kearah Axel yang menyembunyikan sesuatu, namun Ax menyembunyikan baju yang ia pegang dan membawa Roxas ke kamar ganti, ia menyuruh Roxas memakai baju itu tanpa _complain._

"Ax? Kau yakin menyuruhku memakai baju ini?" Tanya Roxas dari dalam kamar pas

"_Well,_ bagaimana, Roxy? Kau sudah memakainya?" Tanya Axel penuh semangat

"Ax, aku tidak percaya kau menyuruh—"

Dan sebelum Roxas menyelesaikan perkataannya, Axel langsung masuk dan menutup kembali tirai dari kamar pas tersebut. Axel terkejut melihat penampilan Roxas, ia melihat Roxas dari atas-kebawah secara berkali-kali

"Berhenti memandangku, _pervert!_" kata Roxas sambil merona karena malu

Bagaimana tidak? Axel menyuruhnya menggunakan kostum _**maid**_ dengan **renda mini** dan **pita simpul** di bawah lehernya, dengan **bondu berenda** yang menjulang keatas dengan pita yang menjadi hiasan di pinggirnya. Tak lupa **kaus kaki panjang** menutupi kaki Roxas yang tidak terlalu panjang, tapi entah mengapa sangat cocok baginya

"Wow.. Roxy.. Bagaimana bila kau menggunakan kostum ini dan kita kembali kerumah sekarang juga? Kau membuatku _horny, sunshine_" kata Axel melihat Roxas dengan tatapan yang 'siap memakannya'

Sebelum Roxas sempat protes lagi, ia didorong oleh Axel mendekati tembok pembatas, dan menciumnya dengan cepat, Roxas yang terbawa suasana membalas ciuman yang diberikan oleh Axel, sebelum ia sadar bahwa ini bukan tempat yang cocok untuk melakukan 'aktivitas malam' mereka itu

"Axel, kita lanjut nanti ya?" kata Roxas dengan suara yang menggoda "kau bisa memakanku sepuasnya nanti malam~"

Mendengar perkataan Roxas, Axel pun segera menyingkir dan menunggu diluar seperti anak baik. Setelah Roxas keluar dengan pakaian aslinya, Axel segera mengambil baju tersebut dan membawanya ke kasir. Roxas tidak percaya bahwa ia harus menggunakan cross-dressing lagi, mungkin, nanti malam..

Setelah puas berjalan-jalan di toko baju, mereka memutuskan untuk membeli _ice cream_ diluar. Saat itu susasana taman sudah agak sore menuju malam. Axel memandang kearah Roxas, sebelum ia menjilat _ice cream_ milik Roxas

"Hnn..campuran yang unik" kata Axel "Aku tidak tahu kau punya selera yang aneh, Rox. Selain _Sea-Salt Ice Cream_ yang menjadi _ice cream_ favourite kita tentunya~"

Roxas tersenyum sambil memandang _Ice Cream_nya, sebelum ia melihat _Ice Cream_ Axel dan mencobanya juga, meng-_copy_ apa yang Axel lakukan padanya

"Roxy~ bagaimana bila kau mencobanya di tempat lain, disini mungkin?" Tanya axel yang memberi _smirk_ khasnya dan menunjuk mulutnya

Roxas tertawa kecil "Kita bisa membuat orang-orang _jealous_ kalau begitu, Ax~"

Dan tak lama mereka berdua pun tertawa dengan lepas

"Hey, Rox, sepertinya parade akan dimulai sebentar lagi, ayo kita kesana~" ajak Ax sambil melihat jam tangannya, yang ssudah menunjukkan jam 6 kurang 10.

Roxas mengangguk dan segera menghabiskan _ice cream_nya, disaat mereka hendak melihat parade, tiba-tiba banyak kerumuman orang yang berlalu-lalang disekitar mereka, dan alhasil membuat mereka berdua terpisah

"Roxy! Lihat disana, sepertinya akan dimulai sebentar lagi~~ Roxy?" Axel segera melihat kesampingnya, dan menyadari bahwa Roxas kini menghilang

-oOoxXx-xXxoOo-

Roxas melipat ke-2 tangannya, wajahnya menatap orang yang membawanya dengan tatapan yang dingin

"Sudah kubilang bahwa aku tidak sengaja menabrak kalian kan? Aku sudah minta maaf juga lagipula, kenapa kalian masih menyeretku kemari?" ketus Roxas pada gerombolan orang didepannya itu

Suasana di lokasi Roxas berada sangat sepi, jauh dari keramaian parade, meskipun masih dalam satu tempat, namun tempat tersebut seperti tidak pernah terjamah oleh orang disekitarnya, tempat yang cukup tersembunyi

"Ooohh, liat siapa yang marah disini~"

"Seifer, berhenti menggodanya~" kata temannya yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri

"Bagaimana bila kita sedikit berain-main dengannya? Tampaknya ia cukup manis juga" Seifer berdiri tepat di depan Roxas dan memegang dagunya. Roxas berusaha untuk menempisnya

"Jangan pegang-pengang kau!" teriak Roxas sambil menempis tangan Seifer dengan keras

"_Blondie_, kau tahu apa akibatnya bila kau berani memperlaukanku seperti itu, huh? Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?" Seifer menarik tangan Roxas keatas, yang alhasil menyeretnya maju kedepan

"Dan kau tahu apa akibatnya bila kau berani macam-macam pada _**boyfriend**_-ku, _**damn ass**_?" Spontan, Seifer dan rekan-rekannya langsung melirik ke belakang, kearah suara itu berasal

Axel memandang Seifer dengan tatapan ingin membunuhnya, tatapan yang sangat dingin.

"Rambut merah menyala dengan mata hijau, lalu _tattoo_ yang ada dibawah matanya.. Axel sang Joker dari _Hell Briker_" kata salah satu rekan Seifer tersebut

"Hey**, lepaskan dia** dan pergi sekarang juga atau kau akan berurusan denganku, _**dummy**_" Axel segera loncat kebawah, tempat dimana mereka semua berada, Axel sudah memandang mereka semua dengan tatapan tajam, meski sudah 3 tahun ia keluar dari gang yang mengerikan itu, tetapi aura Axel sebagai anggota Hell Briker ternyata masih melekat kuat pada dirinya

Seifer yang tidak mau mengambil resiko segera melepaskan tangan Roxas dan segera pergi. Roxas yang masih shock segera jatuh terduduk di jalan. Axel segera berlari untuk menghampirinya

"Roxy, _Oh, God_, kau tidak apa-apa? Dia tidak melukaimu kan? Apa ada yang sakit? Apa dia meng-grepe-grepemu? Katakan ya dan akan kubunuh si brengsek itu" kata Axel dengan cemas

Namun Roxas hanya memeluk Axel dengan erat, badannya gemetar oleh kejadian tadi, meskipun Roxas berlagak sok kuat, tetapi dalamnya ia sangat ketakutan. Axel memeluknya dengan lembut, kemudian mengusap pundak Roxas

"_I'm here, babe.. Don't worry, I'm here for you_" kata Axel dengan lembut, sebelum mengatakan kata-kata favoritenya dengan lembut "_got it memorized?_"

Roxas tersenyum, ia membalas pelukan Axel _"Got it"_. Dan untuk beberapa saat mereka tetap diposisi seperti ini. Sampai akhirnya Roxas kembali tenang

"Hey, Ax. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan padamu"

"Hn?"

"Ini.." Roxas mengeluarkan sepasang rantai kalung yang berhias tengkorak di tengahnya, dan yang lebih membuat Axel terkejut, dibelakang tengkorak tersebut tertulis nama Axel & Roxas

"_Babe.. Oh, Sweet.._" kata Axel tergangga, Roxas sangat tahu apa yang sangat Axel suka. Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Axel langsung memeluk Roxas dengan erat "_Thank you, sweethearts_" katanya sambil mencium Roxas

"Tunggu!" kata Axel setelah melepas ciumannya "aku juga ada hadiah untukmu, Rox, tepatnya kita berdua"

Axel mengeluarkan sebuah aksesoris, sepasang cakram dan sepasang kunci kunci "cakram untukku dan kunci untukmu, bagaimana bila kita masukan aksesoris ini di kalung tadi?" Tanya Axel sambil melihat kalung rantai tersebut

Dan setelah ia masukan "_Oh yeah, baby!_ Sangat cocok untukmu dan untukku!"

"Axel, aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau ingat juga"

Axel tersenyum sebelum membalas Roxas "Bagaimana mungkin aku lupa, _sunshine?_ Hari ini adalah hari 3 tahun kita bersama, bukan?"

"Yup..dan Axel, _thanks_ buat yang tadi ya, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi bila kau tidak ada"

"_No prob, rox_..kau selalu welcome untukku, sweety"

"Axel.."

"Ya?"

".._love you_"

"_I love you most, Roxas"_ kata Axel sambil kembali mencium Roxas

-oOoxXx-xXxoOo-

"Itu merekaaaa!" kata Demyx dari jauh "Axellll! Roxasss! Kami disiniii!" kata Demyx sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya

"Roxasss! Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau tidak di grepe-grepe oleh gang itu kan?!" sambung Sora

"Lebih baik kita pura-pura tidak kenal deh" kata Riku berbisik kearah Zexion dan Ventus yang mengangguk setuju.

"Tidak bisakah Sora tidak mengatakan 'grepe' dengan suara yang keras?" Tanya Vanitas sambil tertawa kecil

"Lalu, bagaimana?" Tanya Demyx dengan antusias

"Well, aku terpisah dari Ax, dan tak sengaja menabrak mereka, aku sudah minta maaf tetapi mereka tetap memaksaku untuk ikut" jelas Roxas pada Demyx

"Kau mau aku bawakan salah satu organ dari seifer-guy itu? Katakana saja apa yang kau mau dan akan kubawakan besok" kata Van sambil menjilat lidahnya

"Ermnn.. sepertinya hal itu tidak usah, Van.." Roxas merinding membayangkan bagaimana kesadisan Vanitas dulu saat di Hell Briker, yang membuat ia kagum adalah bagaimana Ventus, kakak kembarnya bisa merubah diri seorang Vanitas menjadi agak lembut

"Che..membosankan" kata Van sambil memutar bola matanya

Tak lama Sora langsung memeluk Rox, Ven mulai mengusap kepala Roxas

"Rox, kau pasti sangat takut ya? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bila aku ada di posisimu" kata Sora dengan wajah iba

"Untung saja Axel cepat memberitahu kami dan mencarimu, makannya ia bisa cepat menemukan lokasimu berada. Van, Demyx dan Sora memiliki banyak koneksi disini, makannya mereka langsung bisa menemukanmu" Ventus tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Roxas

Axel yang sudah mulai manyun langsung menarik Roxas ke pelukannya lagi "Roxas milikuuuuu~~~" katanya sambil mencium pipi Roxas

"Tidak mungkin juga kau mau melihat mereka _incest threesome_ kan?" Tanya Zexion dengan muka datar yang menghasilkan 3 anak keluarga Strife itu _blush_ sangat parah

"_Aw, nice, Zexy_!" kata Demyx sambil mengacungkan jempolnya

"_Threesome._." kata Axel membayangkan

"Axelll! Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak kau!" teriak Roxas histeris

~ End ~

-oOoxXx-xXxoOo-


End file.
